


Mr John Davinier

by fionafiction



Category: Belle (2013)
Genre: F/M, Georgian Period, Historical, Love, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionafiction/pseuds/fionafiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John felt her open her eyes and gaze up at him and in that moment he knew that he belonged to her, completely and forever.  </p><p>Mr John Davinier's POV of the final moments of Amma Asante's 2013 film Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr John Davinier

John Davinier had never felt a greater felicity than in this moment, that she Dido Elizabeth Belle Murray, should consent to be his wife! There, on the steps outside the courtroom, he stood with Dido, blissfully happy as he stared into her eyes, her smile lighting up as he stroked his finger along her jaw. Her chocolate skin was soft and rich beneath his fingertips and he ran his fingers down to her neck. His caress igniting a feeling within him that ran to every extremity of his body. 

‘I love you, all that you are…’ whispered Dido, her hands moving up to trace the buttons of his waistcoat. John could feel the warmth of her against his chest and it warmed his heart. He pulled her closer so that they stood in each others arms for the whole world to see. 

‘With all… all that I am’ finished Dido. 

John could not wait a moment longer. He pressed his lips against hers, the warmth she brought to his heart taking control of his body. The feel of her soft bottom lip against his tongue sent sensations to places it was not polite to talk about in public, sensations that only intensified when she kissed him back. He bit gently at her lip and he felt her breath hitch as he held her in his arms. 

Dido’s arms moved up his chest to wind around his neck as John felt her pull herself impossibly close. Every inch of his body was pressed up against her with just the many layers of fabric and clothing protecting their innocence. John struggled to maintain control as he thought about how close her chocolate soft skin was to his. 

They broke apart, to catch their breath, John resting his forehead against hers. He breathed in the subtle hint of her perfume, a smell that had never failed to set his thoughts racing every time over the last year when she was near. He brought her hands to his and he felt her intertwine her fingers with his. John felt her open her eyes and gaze up at him and in that moment he knew that he belonged to her, completely and forever.


End file.
